Fred and Ginger
by Sere Bing
Summary: Would you stop making inappropriate comments about my fiancèe and dance with me?" Standalone, Set in season 7, JC friendship.


**Okay, so, I was watching the 8.01 the other day, and this idea just popped into my mind. I don't know how. Well, it's total humour, and it's about Chandler and J****oey. No slash, just friendship.**

**Disclaimer. Never owned them, probably never will. I've made my peace with that.**

"Joe?"

"Huh?" Joey answered, intensely reading the tag on his new t-shirt.

"Uhm, I kind of have to ask you a favour… nothing too crazy I guess, but it is a little embarrassing to ask…"

"What? Troubles in bed? Same problem you had on your engagement night? Or is it Mon…"

"No! Joe, what's wrong with you? That's not at all what the thing is!"

"Well, then what _is_ the thing, Chandler?"

"Okay. Here goes. Do you… do you remember when you used to dance with Mr. Treeger?"

"Did you come here to make fun of me, or…?"

"No! See, the thing is, the wedding is in two months. And… okay, Joe, will you teach me how to dance?"

"What?!"

"Oh, come on! Nothing too weird, or complicated. I just need some help. Come on, I want to be able to dance at least on my wedding day!"

"Why are you asking _me_?"

"Well, Phoebe can dance, but in her own specific way. Ross would find it 'weird and uncomfortable', and Rachel would probably get mean about it. Plus, you were good at that, and although we're having swing music at the wedding, and you didn't exactly dance on that kind of music, I guess I just need not to look like a total idiot."

"Okay, fine. But you gotta know that I can't lead, I can only do the part of the girl."

"Well, I'm dancing with Monica, and last time I checked, she was a woman."

"Las time you **checked**, huh?" Joey replied, widely grinning.

"Yeah, okay, would you stop making inappropriate comments about my fiancée and dance with me?"

"Gee, don't get all mad on me! Now come on" he said taking him by the hand and leading him between the chair and the couch. He then took a radio, and turned it on, trying to find some good music.

"So" he said, when he finally found a good song "Let's not worry about the technical thing now, okay? Just put your hand s like this… there you go! And now start swaying to the music. Don't worry, it's not as hard as you think. No, don't just drag me around! Chandler stop!"

"What?!"

"You stepped on my feet four times in fifteen seconds Chandler! What does _that_ tell you?!"

"I know I'm not good at this! If I was good I wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm sorry. Okay, for now, look at our feet while you dance, at least until you've learned how not to step on people's feet, okay?"

"Yeah, 'kay." Chandler answered, happy that Joey seemed to be supportive.

"Good. Let's give it another try, won't we?" Joey said, turning on the radio again.

"See? You're not that bad!" he added, dancing. "I mean, you're no—well, you're not a great dancer, but this certainly isn't too bad."

Chandler looked at him and smiled "Thanks Joe!"

"No! Look down, Chandler! Always look down! I want to be able to walk, okay?"

"Sorry. Sorry!" He recovered, quickly looking at their feet.

"Good. Good Chandler, you're going well. Come on, I guess you can look up now. See? Dancing is not that hard! You just have to be… AH!"

"I'm sorry Joe! Sorry! Listen, maybe this was a bad idea…"

"No, Chandler, I won't let you give up. Come on, you can totally do that!"

"Why do you even care so much?!"

"Well, I taught Treeger how to dance! And I mean, _Treeger_!How can you be worse?! You're half his size!"

"Joe, this is not about size… it's about coordination, I guess. And I don't seem to have any."

"Chandler, first time I tried with Treeger, he threw me across the room. I'm telling you, you're not that bad, okay?"

"Okay, I guess…"

Joey hit the botton of the radio, and they started dancing again on the same song.

"Go, tiny dancers, go!" Ross said, who had just entered, with Phoebe next to him. Joey and Chandler immediately stopped dancing. "Pheebs, don't you think Fred and Ginger over there are just adorable?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah, they are." Phoebe stated. "Thing is… which one's Fred, and which one's Ginger?"

**And that's how it's done!**

**I know it's probably just stupid, but I gotta say, I enjoyed a lot writing this.**

**Please review?**


End file.
